This invention relates to a composition for periodontal use, which is characterized by containing superoxide dismutase, and provides a composition for periodontal use which can be applied for treatment and/or prevention of periodontal diseases, in particular alveolar pyorrhea.
Recently, the periodontal diseases are greatly increasing, and, according to the dentists in general practice, it is said that three in ten cases in their thirties already have the initial symptoms of alveolar pyorrhea. The initial symptoms begin with a damage of the keratine layer. Gums begin to bleed on biting an apple and tooth brushing, often accompanied by a foul breath. Healthy gingivae are usally pink-colored and stiff, whereas, in the initial stage of periodontal lesions, the gingivae deepen in red color of the margine, sometimes into dark red, increase in thickness with swelling, and bleed only with a slight touch. The exact mechanism in the progress of periodontal diseases is not known, however, it is assumed that a proliferation of anaerobic bacteria occurs in the lesions which then proceeds to alveolar pyorrhae. Alveolar pyorrhae also proceeds without cease, followed by pocket formation, increase in flail of tooth and final loss of tooth. Loss rate of teeth due to such periodontal diseases increases with age, exceeds the loss rate by cariosity in the forties and reaches the maximum in the sixties. In other words, periodontal diseases jeopardize the booth life and, consequently, the health life in the aged.
The current dietary habit, a preferance for cooked or processed food over natural food, may affect to a considerable degree, the morvidity rate of periodontal diseases. For prevention of periodontal diseases, there have been emphasized and need of regular cleaning of dental plaque and periodical elimination of dental calculus a well as stimulation and massage of gingivae. However, regular and strict execution of the above is not necesarily easy in daily life.
In addition, many other means have been reported for prevention of periodontal diseases, for example, application of various kinds of antibacterial agents, enzymes that decompose glucagon which may be responsible for dental plaque formation, and electrolytes as an astringent for ginigivae. However, none of these have been used successfully for prevention of periodontal diseases. Although these means have been also tried for treatment of alveolar pyorrhae, they are no better than an auxiliary therapy to surgical operation, and no drug, which is effective as a treating agent for alveolar pyorrhae, has yet been found. For an effective treatment of alveolar pyorrhae, we have no recourse other than surgical operations such as scaling, pocket curettage, gingivectomy, flap operation and others.
Now especially when we are moving toward an extremely aged society, the development of a simple and non-surgical method for prevention and/or treatment of periodontal diseases, in particular alveolar pyorrhae is a growing major need. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an effective and simple method for prevention and/or treatment of periodontal diseases, in particular alveolar pyorrhae. Another object of the present invention is to prolong tooth life.